Broken
by Serenity Soyokaze
Summary: Songfic- Two lovers torn apart from time and space, but is their love strong enough to reunite them? FF Fluffehness


_**A/N: This was actually written about two weeks after the song was released, but I never had the chance to upload it… It's actually quite a sweet song… Well, enough about me, here ish the Songfic!**_

**Broken**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own MKR, or this song, baka-chan P…

"Fuu…I wish you were here…" Ferio was standing on the balcony of his chambers, looking out to the scarlet sunset of Cephiro. It had been months since he has seen her: the girl that looked into his eyes and captured his heart…

"_You…really are an angel, Fuu…" Fuu laughed softly, the sound warming his heart like the sun on a winter's day, "Are you trying to woo me, Ferio-san?" as the inevitable pink blush rose on her cheeks. He gave his infamous grin, "Now, why would I do that?"_

"**I wanted you to know, that I love the way you laugh,  
****I wanna hold you high and steal your pain, away…"**

He held the picture on her, taken by the alien 'camera' that the knights had brought with them on their first mission, and found himself locked in a gaze with her emerald doe-eyes. His golden eyes skimming her honey coloured curls, he let out a heavy sigh, remembering something she had said to him once,

"_Ferio, I hurt… on the inside. The only reason we were brought here was to murder someone… Your sister's blood was on my sword, Ferio… And I'll never forgive myself for that deed…"_

"**I keep your photograph, I know it serves me well,  
****I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…"**

A tear fell onto a charming smile, before another followed, blurring a scarred cheek.

Fuu held the photo in front of her, before looking out to the winter sunrise that Tokyo was famous for, "…I'll find my way back, Ferio…" was all that she spoke, before the tears slid off the photo, and onto the floor. She wanted to go back to Cephiro so badly, but she knew she couldn't without the three knights: Umi had left Japan to the U.S, to pursue a modelling career, while Hikaru had left for Osaka, to help her brother's run the new family Dojo.

There was no way to get there…

"**Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you've gone away…"**

They both spoke in unison as they whispered the words,

"_**You're** **gone away, you don't feel me here anymore…"**_

"_Please, Kami-sama, keep Cephiro, and everyone in it safe…"_ Fuu prayed as snow started to fall onto her windowpane. She closed her curtains, and returned to her bed, no tiredness eluding her, but her body way aching with fear, though the comfort of Ferio's picture was there by her side,

"**The worst is over now, and we can breath again, I wanna hold you high, you steal me pain, away…"**

"Why must I stay here? I can be needed in Cephiro, right?" She asked herself, the logical part of her conscience answering for her, _"No, or you would have been summoned there by now"_

She cursed her mind, before she turned in bed to look at her mint green ceiling,

"**There's so much left to learn, and no one left to fight,  
****I wanna hold you high and steal your pain…"**

Then, at that point, something clicked in her head, _"What if…"_

"…What if I ask her to marry me?" Questioned Ferio to Clef, who was mulling over the idea. "Impossible! You can't just summon someone at random with your Will!"

"But she will be my queen! We need a queen, right?" Clef tutted in protest,knowing that Ferio wouldn't give up the subject so easily, "Well, I suppose we can try…"

"**Because I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough,  
****Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you've gone away…"**

"_Concentrate…"_ Ferio gritted his teeth…

"…Concentrate!" Fuu shut her eyes tight while she tried to Will her way back to Cephiro, laying in the middle of her bed, one hand clutching the photo of Ferio, the other holding the ring he gave her.

She felt her bed fall from under her, until caught in a strong embrace, the body clad in white. She opened her eyes to be met with brilliant amber, some of the colour hidden behind forest green hair. The feeling of awe shared between her and the eyes of her lover. Slowly, her finger went out to reach his face, and gently ran down the scar on his nose, "…I really am here"

"**Because I'm broken, when I'm open, and I don't feel like I am strong enough…"**

"This isn't a dream" The spoke in unison once more, before his lips captured hers in a deep and passionate kiss, the aching in his heart built up and finally released in their moment of pure bliss. Both faces streaked with tears as Ferio broke the kiss, and sunk down onto one knee, both hands clasping Fuu's…

"Fuu, I have missed you for so long, and my soul cried whenever I thought of you. I want to put both out hearts, souls and minds at ease, by never leaving your side. I promise this, for eternity… Fuu Hououji…. Will you do me the honour of taking my hand in marriage?"

"**Because I'm broken, when I'm lonesome, and I don't feel right, when you've gone away…"**

"Yes! For now, anon, and always"

Okies… You'll probably see more fanfics from me from now on, it's something I do while I write up huge epics… though the epic I'm trying to achieve isn't so epic after all -.-'


End file.
